Fé 信仰
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: AU - Inuyasha, un hanyou guerrero aceptado por el rey, es el guardián del palacio y General de los guerreros. Sin embargo, en un descuido, la reina es herida y él necesitará buscar un médico de los Cielos para sanarla. Lo que él no sabe, es que no irá al Cielo, sino al futuro a traer a una talentosa cirujana, Kagome Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: _Sengoku, Tokyo._

"_Cuenta la leyenda, que hubo un médico del Cielo, que no importaba cuál enfermedad o herida fuese, nada era imposible para él. Muchos reyes codiciaron a este doctor para convertirlo en un Sanador Divino, aunque ya lo era. Sin embargo, siempre se negaba diciendo: "No puedo sanar a una sola persona". Lo sobornaban con dinero, riquezas, comodidades, pero nada daba resultado. Así que decidió huir, haciendo que el cielo, el sol, la tierra y el viento hizo que el centro de la tierra se abriera, absorbiendo al codiciado Sanador… Para recordarlo, él mismo agujero que lo absorbió, lo convirtieron en un pozo…"_

.

.

.

— ¿Escuchaste? Hay tres nuevos guardianes reales seleccionados por el rey, y uno de ellos es un youkai.

— ¿Youkai? Creí que lo habían llamado… Hanyou. — Comentó otro.

— ¿Un híbrido? Pues, será el nuevo General.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un hanyou?! ¡Ese es un fenómeno! ¡Ya verá cuando le…-!

Fue interrumpido al sentir una piedra chocar en su cabeza. Se volteó para ver a tres jóvenes. Uno era muy joven, de cabellos claros y ojos verdes. El del otro extremo tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Pero todos se fijaron más en la mirada asesina del joven de en medio. Tenía el cabello plateado y los sus ojos de un color fundido en oro.

— ¿Tienes una excusa para pelear conmigo?

— ¡N-No, Señor!

Este se encogió de hombros y se acostó en el suelo…

**Siete años después…**

**.TOKYO.**

— ¡Tú, jovencita!

La joven de 25 años se detuvo para ver a un anciano señalándola.

— Dígame.

— ¡Usted! ¡Usted conocerá a un hombre que te atará al resto de su vida!

— ¿Un hombre destinado a atarme? — Alzó una ceja.

— ¡Un hombre con muchos principios y riquezas!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó emocionada.

— Pero…

—… ¿Pero?

— Parece provenir del pasado.

—…¿Pasado? ¿Habla de mis antiguos noviazgos?

— Es lo más probable.

— "_Pero yo jamás he salido con nadie…"_

**.ÉPOCA SENGOKU.**

Un grupo de guerreros caminaban bajo la espesa lluvia, mientras guiaban dos carruajes con ayuda de sus fieles caballos. Uno de ellos fijó su vista en una parte de la montaña, donde se podía notar un lugar vacío, donde solo se encontraba un pozo.

— Wow… ¿Aquí habitó el Sanador Divino?

Otro hombre se acercó a otro, que al parecer era uno de los más jóvenes del grupo, estba dormitando.

— General, nos están siguiendo.

— Lo sé. — Contestó simple aún con los ojos cerrados.

— A juzgar de sus movimientos, no son plebeyos. — El otro joven, en respuesta, le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

— Dije que ya sé, no molestes.

Pero antes de que continuara su discusión, se escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon a ver uno de los carruajes inclinado a la derecha, debido a que una rueda se había atascado por pisar un hueco en el suelo. Muchos trataron en conjunto tratar de moverla, pero nada resultó. El General, sin mucho interés, se bajó del caballo y se acercó a sus compañeros.

— ¡Inuyasha! — El General, se volteó a ver un soldadito muy joven, de cabellos claros y ojos verdes. — No hay barcos.

— ¿Qué dices, Shippo? ¿No hay? — Se acercó otro hombre de ojos azules.

— No hay ninguno en el pueblo. — Negó energéticamente con la cabeza. — Dicen que llegarán mañana por la tarde.

Inuyasha siguió en silencio, se quitó el manto que protegía su cabeza, dejando ver su cabello plateado, y se acercó a uno de los carruajes.

— Su majestad. Al parecer, nos tendremos que quedar a pasar la noche aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dejar a ambos reyes en la intemperie?!

— Muy bien. — Se escuchó una voz dentro del carruaje.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para subir a su caballo, ignorando las réplicas del consejero real.

Llegaron al pueblo y los guardianes reservaron un lugar cómodo. Al llegar, dejaron pasar a los seres nobles a sus habitaciones y finalmente se relajaron.

— Inuyasha, ¿crees que nos hayan robado el barco?

— Es lo más probable. — Bostezó y se dejó caer acostado en el suelo.

— ¿Y…? ¿Ahora qué?

— Lo evidente, Miroku. ¿No? — Dijo al cubrirse el rostro con un manto.

El hombre suspiró y vio a sus compañeros admirando el lugar.

— Defensa frontal. — Llamó. Algunos se voltearon. — Bloqueen el exterior, ¿entendido? Los que nos tendieron la trampa llegaron antes, así que hay que estar alerta.

Los hombres obedecieron.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones reales…

— Hoshiyomi-sama… ¡Debería decapitar a ese demente de Inuyasha! Pedirle algo tan vulgar… ¡TAN SUCIO Y DESPRECIABLE MUCHA…-!

Dio un respingo al oír abrirse deslizar la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, dejando ver al joven que maldecía el consejero real en esos momentos.

— ¡Tú! ¡Bastardo maleducado…!— Inuyasha lo ignoró y bostezó acercándose al rey.

— ¿Le molesta que escolte a la reina en su misma habitación? — Hoshiyomi lo miró. — Será difícil protegerlos en distintas habitaciones… Soy consciente de que su relación no es muy buena, pero sea comprensivo.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

Inuyasha se volteó a ver al consejero con una irritada expresión.

— ¿Sabes usar una espada?

—… ¿Qué?

— Te apuesto a que si te enseñara, ocurriría un accidente del cual no me arrepentiría. — Le lanzó una fría mirada.

Se escucharon unos pasos y los tres se voltearon a ver a la Reina Tsukiyomi, que venía con dos jóvenes guardianas reales. Hoshiyomi cruzó su mirada con su esposa, pero ambos la apartaron rápidamente. Inuyasha ignoró el gesto. No era de su incumbencia por más curiosidad que tuviese.

En el piso de abajo, paseaba tranquilamente un hombre de cabellos blancos.

— ¿No te dejarás proteger? — El hombre se volteó a ver a Miroku.

— ¿Crees que el gran Sesshomaru necesita protección?

Dicho esto se marchó. Miroku se encogió de hombros, nunca se dejaba ayudar.

Al anochecer, Inuyasha caminaba por la habitación de los reyes, intranquilo. Escuchaba el choque de espadas de sus compañeros, pero él no podía ayudar. Debía proteger sus reyes y sirvientes. Era el único resguardando a los nobles. Después de todo, no necesitaba ayuda.

Le preocupaban Shippo y Miroku. A ambos los conoce desde hace mucho, y detestaba hacerse cercano a las personas, pero fue inevitable. Miroku podía cuidarse, pero Shippo apenas tenía 17 años. Era un niño y necesitaba tener cuidado. Ser un guardián real no era ningún juego.

Apartó esos pensamientos al oír abrirse bruscamente la puerta.

— ¡TODOS ATRÁS! ¡Solo estorbarán!

Prefirió no sacar su espada y mató a uno por uno a toda prisa con sus garras, pero eran demasiados. En un descuido, un hombre pateó su cabeza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y avanzó hacia la reina, quien quedó pasmada y asustada. El hombre alzó su espada e hizo un profundo corte en su cuello. Inuyasha se volteó, sacó su espada y se la lanzó al hombre, atravezándolo y cayó muerto. Hoshiyosmi, preso del pánico, vio cómo su esposa caía y la sujetó.

— ¡Tsukiyomi! ¡TSUKIYOMI! — La mujer se desplomó en sus brazos, inconsciente.

Sesshomaru, que era el médico se acercó a ella y la depositaron en la cama. Miró a Inuyasha.

— Supongo que la energía que desarrollaste hace unos días, servirá de algo.

El ojidorado miró despectivamente al médico, pero no desobedeció. Posó su mano cerca del pecho de la reina. Así, una pequeña energía expiró de su mano, transmitiéndola a su cuerpo, haciendo que Tsukiyomi respirara con más normalidad, ya que antes había comenzado a jadear.

— Su pulso se normalizó. Bien hecho, Inuyasha. — Cubrió su herida con un pañuelo de tela gruesa y se levantó. — Iré a atender a los guardianes heridos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — El Consejero se acercó a él, impidiendo su paso. — ¡¿Cómo se atreve a no sanar a la Reina?!

— Muso, la vena en su cuello fue partida en dos. Se ha detenido la hemorragia gracias a las energías del General, pero es solo una solución temporal.

— ¡Debería unirla de nuevo! ¿No es así, su alteza?

— Coloqué una aguja para desacelerar el ritmo cardíaco para facilitarle la tarea a Inuyasha. Pero tendrá que quedarse inmóvil. Si hacemos un paso en falso, morirá.

— ¡PERO DEBE SANARLA!

— Silencio, Muso. No soy un Dios.

— ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO LO ERES…!— Se interrumpió a sí mismo, recordando el pozo. — Un Dios… ¡Pero claro!

—… ¿Qué piensa, General?

— Los dioses son irrelevantes. Con todo respeto, no me interesa.

— ¡Su alteza! ¡Hay una manera de salvar a nuestra Reina!

Todos se voltearon a verlo.

— Podemos traer un Sanador de los Cielos.

Inuyasha se acercó a él.

— ¿Dónde?

— En aquella montaña cerca de aquí. La que vimos antes de venir aquí. Hay que rezar a los Cielos para que un Sanador Divino venga aquí.

Hoshiyomi permaneció en silencio mirando detenidamente el suelo, hasta que miró a Inuyasha.

— Preparémonos.

Muso se retiró emocionado, mientras que Inuyasha asintió con una reverencia e iba a retirarse, pero al caminar por los pasillos, al voz de Hoshiyomi lo detuvo.

— General. — El aludido se detuvo y se volteó a verlo sin mucho interés. — ¿Qué cree sobre transportarme hasta mi reino?

— Nunca cruzó esa opinión por mi cabeza.

—… ¿Qué piensa de mi como Rey?

Inuyasha tensó su mandíbula y apartó la vista de él, mirando la pared.

— Supongo que debemos ser muy afortunados por tener un hombre tan sabio como rey. — Hoshiyomi le lanzó una irónica sonrisa.

— ¿Le desagrado? ¿Incluso antes de conocerme? — Inuyasha formó una cruel sonrisa en sus labios, pero no contestó. — Sea sincero y dígame. ¿A qué se debe este odio antes de conocerme? ¿A su propio rey? — Inuyasha borró su sonrisa.

— Usted se vio obligado a vivir su infancia en territorio enemigo, así que tiene una perspectiva de ver las cosas como ellos. — Se vio obligado a contestar. — Es un poco… Desafortunado.

— ¿Acaso todos piensan así?

— A la gente del pueblo ya no le interesa los reyes que hayan. — Se encogió de hombros.

—… Gracias, por ser sincero.

— Pero… No me desagrada, es solo incómodo. — Dicho esto le dio la espalda y se retiró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El pozo desprendía una extraña energía de destellos azules. Los hombres dejaron joyas y comida como ofrendas sobre una fina tela roja.

— Su majestad, usted necesita atravesar el pozo y así llegará al mundo Celestial. Esta oportunidad ocurre cada 300 años.

El rey asintió, pero al dar el primer paso, la energía aumentó y pareció rechazar su presencia.

— Retrocedan. — Ordenó el peliplateado.

— ¡Vaya, su majestad! ¡Así la reina será salvada! ¡APRESÚRESE!

— Las energías lo rechazan, ¿no entiendes? — Shippo, algo molesto por la insistencia del hombre le dio un manotazo.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¡Mocoso!

Inconscientemente, Inuyasha dio un paso al frente, creyendo que también sería rechazado y purificado, pero no ocurrió nada. Es más, comenzaron a rodear su presencia. Se volteó a ver a su rey.

—… Deme una orden. — Sugirió, aunque su tono parecía más una obligación.

— Necesitamos probarlo. — Contestó un poco confundido al ver al hanyou ser aceptado sin problemas.

— Regresaré enseguida. — Se inclinó en modo de reverencia y avanzó hacia el pozo, que lanzó destellos aún más cegadores.

— ¡Inuyasha, espera! — Miroku y Shippo se acercaron, quienes tampoco fueron rechazados, quizá era por sus poderes sobrenaturales. Inuyasha solo giró su cabeza para verlos de reojo.

— Es una orden, Miroku. No hay nada que hacer.

Shippo se acercó más, tratando de frenarlo.

— ¡Inuyasha! — No quería que él se fuera, le debía tanto que lo había comenzado a querer como un hermano mayor.

Inuyasha no desistió y siguió avanzando. Se acercó lo suficiente para ver la profundidad del pozo, que solo podía ver la atrayente luz, así que sin vacilar, se lanzó al pozo.

Miles de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo al ser rodeado por semejantes energías, se dejó llevar hasta nuevamente sentir el suelo, que aun desprendía destellos.

—… "_¿No funcionó?"_

De un salto, salió del pozo. Pero sus pensamientos sobre la falla se borraron de su cabeza al salir y verse envuelto en un lugar completamente distinto. Parecía un templo pequeño. Dio un respingo al ver a un anciano pasear por allí, pero aun así, se acercó a él.

— Disculpe. — El anciano se volteó a verlo. — En mi tierra me dicen Inuyasha. — Se inclinó.

— ¿Tu tierra?

— Sé que fue muy imprudente de nuestra parte, pero ha ocurrido una emergencia. — Se inclinó nuevamente. — Por favor ayúdeme.

— ¿En qué? ¿Dejaste a una mujer embarazada además de tu esposa en una fiesta de disfraces?

Inuyasha lo miró con una ceja alzada ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a un hanyou?

—… Escuché… Que un Dios Divino vino aquí. Aquel que desapareció hace años…-

— ¿Hablas de un doctor? — Inuyasha asintió. — Ah, pues hay muchos tipos de doctores, odontólogos, cardiólogos, cirujanos… ¿Cuál es el problema?

—… Pues… Si una persona fue cortada de aquí. — Señaló su cuello. — ¿Qué se requiere?

— ¡Ah! Un cirujano.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

— Estamos en Tokyo, joven. Hay una gran variedad de cirujanos en esta ciudad, incluyendo a mi nieta por supuesto.

— ¿Nieta?

— Sí, mi nieta es una cirujana muy reconocida. Hará una exposición en el centro comercial.

—… ¿Dónde queda eso?

— Por allí. — Le señaló. — Como vivimos en un templo, se puede ver gran parte de la ciudad.

—… Bien. Se lo agradezco.

Dicho esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Logró notar un pequeño olor femenino en el anciano, así que debería pertenecer a su nieta, ¿no? Al cruzar, se encontró con una variedad de carruajes que iban a toda velocidad en lugares contrarios.

— ¡El mundo Celestial es demasiado ruidoso! — Se quejó cubriéndose sus orejas con la nueva tela prendada de su haori, que le habían agregado por las lluvias para abrigar sus orejas. Dio un salto y pisó tras altas casa que parecían columnas cuadradas o algo similar. Estuvo así un par de minutos hasta que identificó el olor femenino de la nieta del anciano. Entró a la extraña columna y todos lo observaron con curiosidad y a la vez con algo de molestia, debía ser porque irrumpió en un mundo celestial sin permiso. Siguió el olor de la joven hasta dar un algo similar a una puerta. Trató de deslizarla, pero se dio cuenta de que solo había que empujarla. Al entrar encontró un lugar lleno de silencio, salvo por una voz.

— Este es un corte subcutáneo que usábamos en los noventa, también llamado suspensión craneal. Se hace una incisión en la parte posterior del oído hasta su parte delantera de esta manera. Luego retiran la piel de la cara y remueven la piel extra que queda después de la operación.

Inuyasha giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un montón de persona sentadas viendo una especia de ventana que se movía. Al lado, había una linda joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate.

— Como pueden ver, la pantalla nos muestra cómo la piel es extraída, pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado. De lo contrario, podrían causar un daño a un vaso sanguíneo. Así que pongan atención en…— La joven se detuvo al fijar sus ojos con los dorados del hanyou. Trató de volver a concentrarse y miró la pantalla. — Y es así cómo se sutura la piel después de la operación. Esta foto fue tomada diez días después de la operación y hay una pequeña cicatriz. Pues, hay más defectos que virtudes en esta operación. — Se rio un poco, tratando de lograr la atención de su gente, pero todos comenzaron a ver al hombre de extraña apariencia. — Se puede ver que los efectos de la operación son temporales…— Cayó al ver otros hombres entrar para llevarse al individuo. — Las personas que se hacen esta cirugía, deben volver al hospital dentro de dos años para realizarla de nuevo…

Hubo algo que la confundió, en el resto de la explicación desde que él apareció, no quitó sus ojos de ella, lo que la incomodó un poco. Después de la exposición, recibió una llamada de su amiga Eri.

— ¡No tengo idea de quién era ese! ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Perdiendo la atención de todos para que tuviese una oportunidad! — Hizo una mueca. —… Sí, ya verás. ¡Que pronto abriré mi propio consultorio!... ¡¿Cómo que no confías en mis habilidades?! ¡Soy una de las mejores de Tokyo!

Inuyasha fue llevado bruscamente a una habitación blanca. Miró a los hombres algo confundido. Quizá fue muy imprudente…

— ¿Usted de qué compañía es?

Fijó su vista en un muro que mostraba pequeñas pantallas de gente moviéndose. ¿Estarían encerrados?

— ¡Respóndame!

Se acercó a una de las ventanillas, localizando a la joven que había visto anteriormente.

— ¿Cómo entro allí? — Señaló. Tocó los bordes, pero no lograba entrar. ¿Qué clase de mundo era? — Necesito entrar allí. Esa doctora de allí… Necesito conocerla. — El hombre frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, niño? — Se fijó en su vestimenta. — ¿Y de dónde vienes? La convención no es aquí. — Se fijó en su espada. — ¿Es de verdad? — Apenas la rozó, Inuyasha quitó su vista de las cámaras y lo agarró fuertemente del brazo. — ¡Ah, duele! ¡No vuelvo a tocarlo, suélteme!

Inuyasha lo empujó y volvió su vista a la ventanilla extraña.

— ¡Usted! ¡Acaba de golpearme! ¡Llamen a seguridad! — Agarró un revolver de un guardia y le apuntó. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y sacó su espada, cortando el objeto en dos, dejando al hombre pálido. —… ¡CORRAN! ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Inuyasha se giró para ver en la ventana, pero la joven ya no estaba. Estar allí encerrado no le facilitaban las cosas, así que salió de allí buscando su olor. Volvió al lugar donde se encontraba y la localizó hablando con un chico.

— Vaya, Hoyo-kun. Qué eficiente. — La escuchó decir mientras veía un extraño aparato. El hombre se rio y lo miró. — ¿Higurashi? Ese hombre te está mirando.

Kagome se volteó a ver al culpable de su exposición.

— ¿A qué viene con una vestimenta tan rara? — Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

Inuyasha se acercó a pasos acelerados hacia ella, quien pestañeó varias veces confundida.

— Ocurrió una urgencia. — Kagome inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Nuestro doctor dijo que una arteria principal fue cortada. ¿Podrá salvarla?

— ¿Por qué me pregunta eso a mí? — Quitó su vista de él para volver a ver los anteojos especiales para una cirugía. — Inuyasha comenzaba a hartarse.

— ¿Podrá salvarla? — Preguntó en un tono más amenazante. Kagome lo miró ofendida, así que prefirió ignorarlo y tratar de irse, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

— ¡Es él! ¡El de rara vestimenta! ¡Él tiene un arma ilegal!

Inuyasha se volteó y sacó su espada. Kagome retrocedió, presa del pánico.

— ¡Baje su arma!

— Le preguntare una vez más. — Miró a Kagome. — ¿Podrá salvarla?

— Te-Tengo que saber dónde se hirió y cómo…

El ojidorado, en respuesta, se acercó al hombre que había empujado anteriormente y realizó el mismo corte que le hicieron a la reina Tsukiyomi, causando un grito general por el público y todos salieron corriendo. El hombre se desmayó e Inuyasha lo recostó en una mesa.

— El corte es más o menos así. — Se acercó lentamente a Kagome, quien había caído al suelo. — Si usted no lo salva, seguiré con él. — Apuntó con su espada a Hojo. — Comience ahora.

Kagome se levantó lentamente y se acercó al hombre inconsciente. Debía operarlo ahora para que Hojo tampoco saliera lastimado. Trató de avanzar, pero Inuyasha nuevamente se colocó en frente de ella.

—… Déjeme pasar. Necesito las herramientas.

Inuyasha pareció comprender y se hizo a un lado. Corrió por toda la convención buscando cada cosa que necesitaba, alcogol parches, utensilios para la operación… Cuando logró recolectar todo, volvió y lo dejó a un lado del herido.

— Hojo-kun. Ayúdame en la operación, por favor.

El solo asintió. En la mayoría de las veces trató de no ver la herida, ya que le causaban nauseas. Inuyasha observaba atento y sorprendido por las habilidades de la mujer.

— Ate, corte. Ate, corte. — Finalmente terminó de coser la herida. Soltó un suspiro y se quitó los guantes.

Inuyasha se acercó al hombre.

—… Este hombre… Está vivo. — Susurró sin salirse de su asombro.

— Pues, por el momento sí. Necesita antibióticos…— Le colocó un parche encima de la herida. — Buen trabajo, Hojo-kun.

— ¿Entonces estoy a salvo?

Inuyasha envolvió todos los utensilios de Kagome junto con su propio bolso.

— Tendrá que venir conmigo.

— ¿YO? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

— Esto fue solo para comprobar si podía salvar a alguien con una herida así.

—… Pero…-

— Entiendo que un ser divino no merece pisar mi mundo, pero me aseguraré de no perderla de vista. Sígame de cerca. — Se volteó para buscar una salida, pero al sentir que la joven no lo seguía se volteó nuevamente para sorprenderla que había comenzado a correr. — Demonios…— Corrió hacia ella y la agarró del brazo mientras dejaban a Hojo allí. — ¿Qué parte de seguirme de cerca no entendió?

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Probablemente la salida esté bloqueada por policías! ¿Cómo va a salir?

Inuyasha se detuvo y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro con una burlona sonrisa.

— Cogiendo al toro por los cuernos. —Dicho esto, la siguió arrastrando hasta encontrarse con una gran cantidad de gente apuntándolos con un objeto oscuro.

—… ¡Entréguese! — Suplicó tratando de zafarse.

Inuyasha se mostró indiferente a su súplica. Sacó su espada, que parecía inservible, convirtiéndose en un gran colmillo.

—… ¿Pero qué…?

— "_Parecen solo humanos… ¿Debería matarlos?... Si lo hago, solo traería más desgracias a los reyes"._ — Reflexionó. — _"Solo utilizaré la energía que aprendí hace un tiempo"._ — Apuntó su espada hacia los hombres y una extraña energía eléctrica comenzó a recorrer su espada, para ser finalmente expulsada hacia los hombres.

Kagome estaba atónita, pero uno de los escudos de los hombres, que era transparente, expandió aún más la extraña energía hacia afuera, dejando a todos los policía ilesos. Inuyasha guardó su espada y se giró para ver a Kagome.

— Mis disculpas. — Susurró mientras la subía a su hombro. Miró el escudo que lo había ayudado a salir de la situación con interés. Lo tomó con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a la doctora.

— ¡Wooh! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME IR!

Se calló al aferrarse con fuerza al extraño hombre al sentir que el saltaba edificio por edificio sin ningún problema. Notó que cuando volvió a sentir el suelo cerca de ella, estaban en…

— ¿Por qué estamos en mi casa?

Inuyasha siguió en silencio y se acercó al pozo.

— Entre allí.

Kagome vio el pozo que había ignorado toda su vida irradiando destellos. Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! — Sollozó.

— No la mataré.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Quiere que me suicide tirándome por el pozo! — Negó energéticamente viéndolo acusatoriamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Si salva a la persona que le pedí, la dejaré aquí nuevamente.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Mentiroso! ¡He visto en las películas…! ¡…Que si veo la cara del secuestrador, me matarán! ¡No me mienta!

Inuyasha se sintió un poco mal al ver a esa joven en un estado tan deplorable. Se arrodilló en frente de ella con una expresión seria.

— En mi mundo, me dicen Inuyasha, guerrero. — Se presentó. — Con mi fuerza y nombre, la haré regresar al Cielo. — Pausó. —… Lo prometo.

Kagome al escuchar las últimas palabras se giró a verlo con un poco de duda.

— No hay mucho tiempo. — La levantó jalándola del brazo mientras una ráfaga de viento hacia mover el cabello de ambos.

Entonces Kagome lo notó. Había unas orejas en su cabeza. Y al ver con mayor detalle sus ojos, el color no era nada común, eran como el oro…

— "_¿No es humano…?"_

Sin que ella pudiese averiguarlo con su cuenta, el extraño se lanzó al pozo junto con ella.

_Continuará…_

**Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha :c No me juzguen u_u Espero que les haya gustado :'D REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, Es cierto, lo estoy basando en un dorama, pero no lo haré PLAGIO. Solo el primer capítulo lo asimilé, pero la historia será diferente, así que esperen por más antes de demandarme 7_7 No es nada en contra de la persona que me comentó eso, es solo que me sentí mal y perdón de todos modos u_u Lo sé muy bien pero lo asimilé para que tuviesen aunque sea una idea de que se trata… Bueno estoy muuuuuuy deprimida por lo comentado, así que no esperen que nuestros personajes estén felices tampoco:**

Capítulo 2: _Promesa Rota._

No supo cómo pudo llegar a semejante lugar tan rural, sentía algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo al estar aun dentro del pozo. Inuyasha la cargó estilo nupcial con mucho cuidado para por fin bajarla.

—… ¡¿En dónde estamos?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

— Estamos en mi mundo, por favor siga a mi lado y no se separe de mí.

Kagome quiso gritarle en la cara al tal Inuyasha que estaba loco, pero prefirió callar y lo siguió en silencio, encontrándose con un montón de hombres con una vestimenta similar a la de Inuyasha, solo que el de las demás tenían unos diseños negros. Uno de ellos, que era el más joven, se acercó.

— ¡INUYASHA! ¡Estás bien!

— ¿Qué esperabas de mí, zorro? — Contestó este algo indignado.

Miroku se acercó e hizo una reverencia a Kagome, quien le imitó para no hacer un paso en falso. El ojiazul miró al hanyou.

— Sabía que regresarías. — Formó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— ¡Keh! ¿Quién creería semejante estupidez de ti?

— ¡Pues deja de perder el tiempo, perro tonto! ¡Hay que salvar a Tsukiyomi-sama! — Gritó el pequeño. Inuyasha lo golpeó y jaló a Kagome del brazo.

—… ¿Tsukiyomi… Sama?

— Es la reina de este país, ahora que usted está aquí, será capaz de salvar más que una vida.

—…

La dirigió a una casa grande de madera que parecía una especie de restaurante.

—… Que yo recuerde, las reinas no se hospedan en lugares como este…-

— Aun no estamos en el palacio. — Interrumpió algo molesto. — Es un refugio.

—… ¿Filman una especie de película?

— ¿Peli… qué?

—… Olvídelo. — Bufó algo intrigada.

Subió al último piso y se encontró con otra gente vestida de una forma más elegante. En la cama, había una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños respirando calmadamente a pesar de sangrar por el corte de su cuello. Kagome se acercó sorprendida.

— Woah, woah… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

— Esta persona… Es del Cielo. — Habló Inuyasha a los presentes. — La traje para que salvara a la reina. Miró hacia todos lados. Faltaba alguien en la habitación. — ¿Dónde está el Rey?

— Fue a calmarse, con escolta, claro. — Habló un hombre muy similar a Inuyasha, pero con una expresión más fría. Inuyasha asintió y miró a Kagome.

— Muy bien. Comience.

Kagome, aun atemorizada, prefirió obedecer, se colocó la mascarilla para evitar hacerle una infección a la herida, se peinó el cabello en un chongo y se colocó los guantes, bañándoselos con un poco de alcohol. Se colocó los anteojos de "doble definición" como Hojo los había "bautizado" para ayudarle en la cirujía. Prendió la luz del centro de los anteojos y se colocó en frente del paciente.

— Gancho. — Pidió. Silencio, ¿nadie le ayudaría? ¡Necesitaba ayuda si querían sanarla! — ¡Gancho! — Pidió con voz más alta.

Inuyasha recordó que eso fue lo primero que Kagome le pidió al humano para comenzar la "curación". Fijó su vista en los ganchos junto con los otros instrumentos. Los tomó y se los entregó a Kagome.

— Por favor que alguien sostenga estos ganchos para mí. — El hombre de larga cabellera plateada se acercó y obedeció.

Inuyasha embozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cosa muy poco común en él. Esa mujer era del Cielo, bastante concentrada en su misión. Debía tener cuidado con ella, o todos estarían en problemas a causa de la "ira del Cielo".

Fijó su vista en el resto de los guardias, que miraban con horror la operación, les dirigió una mirada dándoles a entender que se fueran antes de que vomitaran o algo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro impacientemente. Ya había curado a la "reina" esa mujer que había conocido hace unos minutos, pero… ¿por qué no podía irse? Ya había terminado su labor. Con disimulo, agarró su bolso y se acercó a la salida, al tratar de descifrar cómo abrirla, una mano se lo impidió.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Miró a Inuyasha con desprecio. — ¡Ya operé a la reina! ¿Por qué diablos no me deja ir? ¡Quiero ir a mi casa!

— Aún no despierta. — Le replicó.

— ¡Pues tendrá que esperar a que lo haga!

— Ese mismo período tendrá que esperar usted para que se vaya. — La jaló del brazo.

— ¡Deja de arrastrarme como si fuese un saco de patatas! — Le pateó la espalda. Inuyasha se giró a verla colérico.

— ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TUS ESTUPIDECES, NIÑA!

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS NIÑA?! ¡Mírate, anciano! — Le jaló el cabello.

Miroku y Shippo miraban la escena sorprendidos, nunca nadie había sacado de su cabal a su temperamental amigo, a excepción de esa muchacha. Inuyasha iba a contestar, pero la presencia de otra persona los hizo frenar.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces jugando, Inuyasha?

El aludido se volteó para ver a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Actúa más maduro y deja en paz a la humana. Tiene todo el derecho de reclamar. — Se dirigió a Kagome. — Supongo que tendrá que esperar. Una vez que la reina Tsukiyomi despierte, podrá volver, así que no salga de aquí. ¿Entendido?

Kagome lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente asintió.

— Por lo menos me lo dijo de forma civilizada. — Miró de reojo al hanyou.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y se fue junto con los otros dos guerreros, dejando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome solos.

— Disculpa a mi medio hermano.

— ¿Es tu hermano?

— Repito: _medio _hermano. Es una lástima para mi reputación. Yo un gran médico sobrenatural capaz de todo con un medio hermano como un sucio peón del rey.

—… ¿Sobrenatural?

— Soy un poderoso youkai. — Levantó el mentón en señal de astucia.

— ¿Youkai? Pero los monstruos odian a los humanos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Un poco de historia. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Es cierto. — Reflexionó. — Eres del Cielo. Debes saberlo todo.

Kagome aún no comprendía de qué hablaba, pero aun así no dijo nada.

— Así que… Ese psicópata se llama Inuyasha. — Murmuró. — ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se llama?

— Sesshomaru.

— "_Los he escuchado en algún lado… ¡Déjate de estupideces Kagome! ¿Cómo te puedes creer semejante cuento? ¡No, señor! ¡Esto no es más que una vil broma!"_

Sesshomaru la llevó a su habitación y allí se quedó. Kagome analizó la habitación con cuidado, admirando cada objeto y diseño que veía. Necesitaba irse, pero al parecer todo estaba cerrado. Se sentía extraña, no. ¡El lugar era extraño!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Cállate, Shippo! — Lo golpeó con furia mirando al pequeño kitsune riéndose aún a carcajadas del hanyou.

— ¡Nunca te había visto tan humillado, Inuyasha! ¡Y por una mujer!

— Vamos, Shippo. Todos sabemos que esa no es una mujer ordinaria. — Advirtió Miroku. — Aunque su divino cuerpo debería ser examinado…-

— ¡¿QUIERES QUE NOS MALDIGAN, MIROKU?! — Interrumpió el ojidorado.

— Solo decía. — Se rio tranquilamente. — Pero esa mujer me recuerda a alguien. ¿No se parece a…?

— No se parece a ella, Miroku. — Interrumpió rápidamente para ponerse de pie y dejar su habitación.

— ¿De quién hablan, Miroku?

—… No importa, Shippo.

Inuyasha caminó a pasos rápidos olvidando el tema, pero cierta conversación hizo que se detuviera y que su humor empeorara.

— ¡No puede dejar que esa mujer Sagrada de vaya! ¡Es muy valiosa para el reino, Hoshiyomi-sama!

—… ¿Tú crees, Muso?

— ¡Por supuesto!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al hanyou con los ojos ardiendo de ira. Se acercó a pasos rápidos al Rey, apartando de un empujón al Consejero.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

— No permitiré que esa persona se quede aquí. — Su voz destilaba determinación. — Le hice una promesa, y pienso cumplirla.

—… ¿Cómo?

— ¡Le prometí que la regresaría! — Protestó. — Puede que usted no conozca la especie de promesa que hay aquí porque usted vivió toda su vida en territorio enemigo… Pero, una persona, hace una promesa con su vida.

— ¡Tú, sinvergüenza! ¡Te atreviste a prometer algo tan…!

— General. — Interrumpió a Muso, Hoshiyomi. — Supongo que mi nación es más importante que una promesa. ¿No cree lo mismo? Esta sanadora Divina, logrará que la gente me respete.

— No lo hará. Es humillante. — Contradijo molesto. Sabía que estaba faltándole el respeto y que rodaría su cabeza, pero no se arrepentiría.

— ¡INUYASHA! — Gritó indignado Muso. — ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

— Lograría soportar ese tipo de humillación. — Trató de convencer el Rey.

— Insisto. — Repitió el hanyou. — Lo prometí. Esperaba algo más de este nuevo Rey.

— ¡Ya basta…!

— Esperaba que nuestro Rey fuera más justo. ¿No lo cree así?

Hoshiyomi admiró los ojos de Inuyasha, llenos de seguridad. Estaba dispuesto a todo, contra todos quizá.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome suspiró por tercera vez. Detestaba estar encerrada, forzó la ventanilla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué hace?

—… Quiero irme.

— Ya le dije que eso no será posible. No hasta que la reina…-

— ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Quiero descansar en mi cama! ¡Quiero estar con mis amigas! — Interrumpió desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha no se vio afectado por sus lágrimas, cosa que frustró aún más a Kagome. Miró hacia otro lado tratando de mostrar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Inuyasha apartó la vista de ella y se sentó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.

Kagome, al notar que esa penetrante mirada sobre ella se había ido, se giró para admirar al peliplateado. Sus orejas se movían graciosamente con cada movimiento, aunque fuese el más mínimo. Entonces… No era humano.

—… "_Tal vez no sea una locura, después de todo"._

Las orejas del chico se movieron nuevamente, haciendo que Inuyasha se levantara demostrando sorpresa.

—… ¿Qué… Qué sucede?

Inuyasha en respuesta se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

— No importa lo que oiga, no importa lo que hagan los demás, no importa NADA. Usted se quedará aquí, escondida en alguna parte de la habitación cuando yo vuelva. ¿Entendido? — Kagome apenas procesó la información. ¿Había peligro? — ¿Entendido? — Repitió comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—… Sí…

Inuyasha se giró y dejó la habitación. Kagome vio que antes de irse, agarró el escudo del policía que se había llevado de su época.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sonido del pequeño silbato de Miroku resonó por toda la Posada, llegando a los oídos de Sesshomaru, quien se levantó elegantemente de su asiento, donde estaba al lado de la cama de la reina, y se colocó delante de la paciente para que no saliera herida. Otra sirvienta hizo lo mismo. Miroku llegó a la habitación y se puso en guardia, pero antes, miró al Hoshiyomi.

— Su majestad, por favor. Sígame de cerca junto con los demás. ¿Entendido? ¡Estamos siendo atacados por veneno!

— ¿No puedes usar tu kazana?

— por alguna extraña razón, traté de hacerlo, pero este veneno es increíblemente poderoso, como si alguien ya supiera de mi secreto.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Alguien los estaba viendo de cerca. Había un espía entre todos. Tomó en brazos a Tsukiyomi y junto con una sirvienta abandonaron la habitación para escapar.

— ¡Vamos, su majestad!

Hoshiyomi se dio cuenta de que su esposa ya no estaba, la buscó con la mirada y la desesperación lo dominó.

— ¡MUSO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI REINA?!

— ¡Yo también la estoy buscando…!

— ¡Hoshiyomi-sama! — Los tres tosieron, pero no los detuvo a seguir su camino. — Sesshomaru no dejará que a la reina le suceda algo malo.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha ya tenía una leve sospecha de quién era la persona que los estaba espiando, la mataría. No sentiría culpa, ya no corría ese sentimiento en su ser hace mucho tiempo. Esta vez, no habría diferencia. Vio a Sesshomaru luchando contra los hombres que le habían puesto una trampa. Ellos habían limitado los barcos para que se quedaran aquí. Corrió hacia la reina y la sirvienta. Sin ningún remordimiento, se acercó a la mujer al lado de Tsukiyomi.

— ¡Sankotensou! — Desgarró suficiente a la mujer para que muriera desangrada. Notó que Tsukiyomi había precenciado la escena. Estaba despierta mirándolo sorprendida con una expresión cansada. — ¿Se encuentra bien?... Esa mujer… Era una traidora. — Aclaró.

La reina no contestó y siguió mirándolo en un estado ausente. Inuyasha se puso de pie y miró en dirección a la habitación posterior en la que estuvo. _Hora de cumplir con su promesa._

— ¡Tsukiyomi!

Inuyasha se giró para ver al rey acercarse ella rápidamente. Podía notar que ambos se correspondían, pero algo los hacía mantenerse distantes. ¿Por qué?

—… ¿Se encuentra bien? — Aclaró su garganta, volviendo al lado "frío y respetuoso".

—… ¿Qué está pasando?

— Su majestad. — interrumpió. —… La Reina ha recobrado sus sentidos… ¿Puedo mantener mi promesa con esa persona?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO ME TOQUEN!

— ¡Seguro que por ser de los Cielos eres más apetitosa!

— ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! ¡SUÉLTENME!

La arrastraban agarrándola por el cabello fuera de la habitación. No quería que le hicieran esto. ¿Por qué desde que llegó a ese extraño lugar las cosas se ponían de cabeza? Rasgaron su abrigo, cosa que la llevó al borde de la desesperación.

— ¡SUÉLTENME!

Acto seguido, una espada atravesó el cuerpo de ambos hombres, haciéndola soltar un grito de horror, ya que se había manchado con la sangre de esos hombres y, por supuesto, el presenciar la escena la había aterrado.

— ¿No le dije que esperara en la habitación?

Miró a Inuyasha con los ojos llorosos. ¿Quién se creía? ¡Ese loco si no hubiese llegado, esos hombres la hubieran…!

Inuyasha se arrodilló en frente de ella y notó su llanto junto con su labio partido. Quizá la habían golpeado.

— Déjeme ver…— Acercó su mano hacia su rostro, pero cuando aterrizó de que no tenía derecho a tocarla, Kagome se lo impidió.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme con tus sucias manos manchadas de sangre! ¡Asesino! — Gritó con la voz quebrada.

Cualquier persona que le hubiese dicho eso, lo hubiera pasado por alto. Sin embargo, el que esa hermosa mujer de los Cielos lo dijera de esa manera tan dolida… Le había desgarrado el alma. Suavizó un poco la mirada, admirándola con tristeza. La azabache se sorprendió por el repentino cambio en los orbes dorados del guerrero. Este, agarró a la joven estilo nupcial y salió de la Posada.

—… ¿A-A dónde vamos?

— Al pozo. Regresará a su mundo.

—… ¿Eh?

— La reina ha despertado. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un gran salto árbol tras árbol y sonrió.

Kagome apreció esa sonrisa. Él nunca sonreía, siempre se mostraba frío, serio, incluso cuando él juraba que nadie lo notaba, expresaba dolor. Pero esa sonrisa era realmente única, al parecer le gustaba que el viento recorriera su cara de esa manera, quizá por su naturaleza de ser algo más que un humano, pero inferior a un youkai… Era confuso. Pero sentía que el chico era especial.

Al llegar, ambos notaron que el pozo ya no irradiaba tanta energía como antes. Kagome, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que si la energía que rodeaba el pozo desaparecía, también lo haría la oportunidad de volver a casa.

—…

— Debe entrar en el pozo como lo hizo en un principio conmigo. — La miró a los ojos. — Ha hecho un gran trabajo. — Se inclinó en modo de total respeto.

Kagome se sonrojó. Nadie la había mirado de esa manera, ni mucho menos después inclinarse. Hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Se estaba a punto de acercar al pozo, cuando una voz los frenó a ambos.

— ¡La mujer Divina no puede irse!

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al ver a Muso liderando todo su equipo de guerreros más cercanos. Entre ellos, estaban Miroku y Shippo. El pequeño demonio zorro tenía un arco y flechas en su espalda, mientras que Miroku tenía una espada común y corriente. Se veían serios y preocupados. Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome y volvió su vista furiosa a Muso.

— Dije, que en mi nombre, enviaría a esta persona al lugar donde pertenece. — Pausó, pero la ira lo dominó. — ¡¿QUIÉN ME ESTÁ CONTRADICIENDO?!

Muso soltó una carcajada maliciosa. Miró a los guardias asintiendo. Todos sacaron sus armas, excepto Shippo que las lanzó. No. No era capaz de pelear con Inuyasha. Jamás lo haría.

— El Rey lo ordenó. — Sonrió complacido. Inuyasha sacó su espada mostrando su verdadera naturaleza, como Kagome lo vio en su época.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él me autorizó! — Contradijo.

— Pues cambio de planes, Inuyasha. — Rio. — Es una… _orden._

Esa palabra se calcó en la mente de Inuyasha. Una _orden._ Eso que le estaban pidiendo, romper su promesa… Era... una _orden._

—… Inuyasha. — Murmuró el menor de ojos verdes asustado.

Miroku sabía que esa palabra haría cambiar la decisión del hanyou. Lo haría cambiar, porque… Había una GRAN razón… Para seguir esas desquiciadas órdenes.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos unos segundos, para finalmente abrirlos, ocultando la ira que sentía, dejando ver un muro de frialdad.

Kagome se asustó, así que salió corriendo al pozo, cuando se sentó en el borde e iba a lanzarse, unos fuertes brazos envolvieron su cintura por atrás, jalándola de allí.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME, ASESINO! ¡PSICÓPATA! ¡LOCO! ¡DESQUICIADO!

Mientras más forcejeaba, más le invadía el miedo. La energía estaba desapareciendo. Cuando sintió que el agarre de Inuyasha se hizo menos fuerte, se liberó viendo la profundidad del pozo. Ya no había nada… No había rastros de…

Inuyasha se acercó a Muso, pero no fue incapaz de ocultar la culpa y el dolor en su mirada.

—… La… _Orden_… Está cumplida. — Murmuró dolorosamente mirando el suelo.

Muso sonrió victorioso. Miroku y Shippo miraban tristes a su amigo. No era justo…

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!

Inuyasha se volteó rápidamente al percibir una extraña energía emanar a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver a Kagome que, al ver el arco y flechas tirados por el kitsune, al principio los ignoró, pero después de verse traicionada por el hanyou, los agarró para apuntarle.

— ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! — Gritó llorando. Inuyasha la miró sin expresión, pero en sus ojos hubo algo que no pudo entender. — ¡Yo…! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

A pesar de que nunca supo cómo usar un arco y una flecha, solo disparó, sin ver a su objetivo. Sintió una descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo y fijó su vista en la flecha que había llegado en el sector… Correcto. Sí, por unos segundos, había deseado matar a Inuyasha… Y al parecer… La flecha escuchó su pedido.

El hanyou se dejó caer de rodillas al sentir un punzante dolor en el pecho. Lo merecía, merecía que ella lo matara, ya estaba saldada su deuda. Si no cumplía, pagaba con su muerte. Así tenía que ser, así sería… no había otro modo. Esa extraña energía que tuvo esa flecha recorrió cada parte youkai de su ser, destrozándolo pro dentro… Más aún por… Su secreto.

La joven de mirada inocente dejó caer el arma asustada y acercó a él rápidamente.

—… ¿Por qué?... ¡Pudiste haberlo esquivado! — Sollozó. —… ¡¿Por qué?!

Inuyasha se rio sin ganas. Kagome se arrodilló para verlo mejor.

—… Un guerrero… Quien no cumple con su promesa… Paga con su vida…

Inuyasha, sin fuerzas, se dejó caer encima de la joven, quien soltó un grito de horror al notar que el hanyou ya no se movía.

—… ¡Inuyasha!

_Continuará…_

**DEMONIOOOOOOOOOS! Trato de hacerlo NO PLAGIO lo mejor que puedo, evité lo mayor posible de verdad… CAMBIÉ LOS DIALOGOS LOS HICE COMO YO QUISE! Pero los momentos cruciales siempre los voy a asimilar para que el fic tenga sentido, o si no sería raro… Ojalá les haya gustado… ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: _El Reino Sengoku._

— Usted… Está tratando de salvar a la persona que USTED intentó matar. — Le agarró de la muñeca.

Kagome le vio con los ojos llorosos. Después de que Inuyasha cayera inconsciente, con ayuda de sus fieles guerreros lo llevaron nuevamente a la choza a la cual estaban hospedándose de una manera silenciosa para no ser descubiertos. Había sacado su bisturí para comenzar la operación, pero Sesshomaru, le había detenido ante el agarre. Quizá estaba resentido porque le había disparado a su hermano.

— ¿Acaso puedo confiar en usted?

—… Confíe en mí. — Suplicó.

— ¿Cómo?

— Porque soy de los Cielos. — Agradeció que se mostrara tan segura de sus palabras. —… Así que, Seshomaru… Confíe en mí.

El youkai le sostuvo una desconfiada mirada unos segundos, hasta que finalmente la soltó. Así logró comenzar la operación con ayuda de Sesshomaru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo, Hakudoshi. — Al recibir respuesta afirmativa, entró. —… Te comunico que la Reina Tsukiyomi sigue con vida.

El hombre que estaba dándole la espalda se tensó. Tenía el cabello negro, se giró para mostrar su furiosa mirada a través de sus ojos carmesí.

— Te advertí que eso no podría ser.

— Nos encargaremos de eso, Naraku-sama. — Habló otro nombre con el nombre de Goshinki.

Naraku miró con desprecio al hombre.

— Le dejé el trono a ese bastardo para que luego me lo dejara a mí, sin embargo, Tsukiyomi arruina mis planes.

—…

— Lo más probable es que Tsubaki sepa qué hacer. — El demonio de ojos carmesí miró a su discípulo.

— ¿Vendrá?

— Así es.

—… Recuerda que ÉL… Tiene mucha información, más de la debida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y le dolía inhalar aire. Trató de reincorporarse, pero el dolor aumentó y soltó un quejido. Al lograr sentarse miró a ambos lados, girando la cabeza, hasta que se encontró con cierta mujer de cabello azabache durmiendo sentada al lado de su cama. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Se levantó de la cama y trató de caminar, pero eso solo logró que su pecho ardiera con fervor. Kagome escuchó un ruido y al abrir los ojos, vio a Inuyasha recargarse con pesadez en la pared mientras agarraba su espada. Enseguida sacó el bisturí y se colocó de pie.

—… ¡No-No te muevas! — Inuyasha se giró a verla con una expresión cansada, luego frunció el ceño al notar que ella le apuntaba con el objeto. — ¡Si lo haces, yo…!

— Me disparó una flecha. —Le interrumpió mirándola con rencor. — Luego pasa toda la noche curándome…— Rio con malicia. — Ahora… Me apuñalarás con esa basura… Y volverás a curarme.

Kagome fue empujada por el guerrero más joven, Shippo, que había corrido a socorrer a su amigo.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás bien? — Lo sostuvo del brazo.

Kagome nunca se había sentido peor en su vida. Él tenía razón, ¿por qué amenazarlo de esa manera para luego volver a sanarlo? Se estaba contradiciendo y lo peor… Es que no sabía qué contradecía.

Por otro lado, para Inuyasha hubiese sido una herida insignificante, de no ser porque percibió una enorme energía sagrada proviniendo de esa mujer. Si hubiera sido un disparo de cualquier guerrero, su herida se hubiese cerrado. Pero… Ella poseía el don de purificar… Personas como él… Más bien… Fenómenos como él…

—… ¿Por cuánto estuve inconsciente?

— Solo una noche.

—… El rey se fue, ¿verdad?

— Te equivocas, Inuyasha. Él se quedó aquí para esperarte.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡MALDICIÓN! — Exclamó furioso. — ¡¿Por qué demonios me esperó?!

Inuyasha empujó al menor y se colocó su haori y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación, dejando a cierta doctora perpleja.

Bajó con mucho esfuerzo las escaleras, casi cayó de no ser porque Shippo lo había agarrado del brazo y Miroku, que lo había visto comenzar a bajar, también le ayudó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Murmuró. Inuyasha le vio molesto. ¡Él debería saberlo! ¡Podía percibir la energía de los seres vivientes!

—… ¿Dónde está el Rey?

— En el segundo piso. — Inuyasha soltó una maldición, no quería volver a subir las infernales escaleras.

— ¡General! — Escuchó un grito de su grupo. Se acercaron a él.

— ¡Qué bien que ya esté en pie y sano de nuevo!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Todos miraron a Kagome bajar rápidamente de las escaleras mientras había gritado eso y se acercó a Inuyasha, que soltó un gruñido.

— "_Maldita mujer loca…"_

— ¡Usted necesita REPOSO! ¡Trabajé muy duro para suturarlo! — Lo detuvo colocándose en frente de él. —… ¿Qué pasaría si la herida se abre de nuevo?

Inuyasha le ignoró apartando la vista de ella.

— Miroku, Jinenji. — Los llamó. — Preparen el bote. Nos vamos enseguida.

— Pero, Inuyasha…— Trató de detenerlo el ojiazul.

— ¡OYE! — Le jaló un mechón plateado de su cabello, acercándolo a su rostro para que le prestara atención. Inuyasha se asustó por su cercanía. — ¡¿Acaso crees que mi trabajo es solo coser piel?! ¡Regresa a tu habitación ahora mismo! Los puntos se los quitaré en una semana, hasta ese entonces, yo lo revisaré día y noche, ¿entendido? — Sentenció. — Pero el verdadero problema es que usted…-

Fue interrumpida al ver a Inuyasha a punto de volver a desplomarse sobre ella, así que ella lo sostuvo rodeando sus brazos en su torso. El hanyou se tensó por el acto de la azabache, eso era demasiado…

—… Si… No escapamos ahora…— Jadeó. — Moriremos, ¿escuchó?... No puedo pelear en esta condición… Así que… Tenemos que…— Sintió que Kagome lo ayudaba a mantenerse nuevamente de pie, sin quitar sus brazos de su tronco.

—… ¿Por qué vamos a morir? — Preguntó algo asustada. — ¿Quién y por qué…?

Inuyasha se zafó bruscamente del agarre de Kagome, puede que para ella en el Cielo fuera normal hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero en su mundo… Era que… Con solo tocar a Kagome, una mujer del Cielo, sería como cometer pecado. Caminó a la salida, pero sintió nuevamente a la doctora agarrarle del brazo. Él se hartó y se giró para agarrarla con fuerza de los hombros, sorprendiéndola.

— Usted… Fue escogida y estuvieron a punto de abusar de usted…— Respiró agitadamente. — Quiere decir… Que ellos saben que usted es del Cielo. No sé… cuanto deben saber de usted, pero… antes de que regresen…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Tenemos que huir.

— ¡Pero yo no pertenezco aquí! — Se quejó. — ¿Por qué yo?

— Solo siga mis órdenes…— Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta. El tono de voz del guerrero era de súplica. — Supongo que nunca obedece a nadie porque es superior, ¿verdad?

— Yo no dije…-

— La promesa de hacerla regresar… Sigue en pie, así que necesito que usted esté viva… Hasta que llegue ese momento…— ¡Qué difícil hablar con esa mujer! —… Yo la protegeré… Así que… Permanezca a mi lado, por favor…

Kagome lo miró a los ojos. Estaba preocupada por él… Mientras lo operaba le descubrió algo mucho peor… ¿Acaso él sabía de su condición…? ¿Y no le había dicho a nadie? Su hermanastro, Seshomaru, era el médico de allí… ¿Él tampoco sabía nada? ¿Ella era la única que…?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Este carruaje arruina mis pompas. — Maldijo la pobre doctora al moverse por sexta vez en el carruaje y se sentó al lado de la reina y la miró. Estaba durmiendo. Tocó su muñeco mientras miraba su reloj. —… Su pulso es estable. —La volvió a mirar. — Su tono de piel también se ve bien, antes estaba más pálida. — Se miró las manos y pensó en Inuyasha. —… Eso loco demente… ¡SI MUERE SERÁ SU CULPA! — Gritó al aire, mientras despertaba a la reina. La miró algo incómoda. —… Disculpe… ¿Cómo se llama usted? — La hermosa mujer la miró.

—… Soy Tsukiyomi…

—… ¿Qué clase de mundo este? — Murmuró harta. Juraba que era un sueño, pero ahora no estaba segura. ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Vio a la reina Tsukiyomi verse en el espejo con una dolorosa expresión viendo el parche que se ubicaba en su cuello. Quizá tenía miedo de que le quedara una cicatriz, después de todo ella era bellísima. La reina dejó el espejo a un lado. Kagome lo tomó y se miró. — ¡Woah! — Eso no parecía un espejo, más bien parecía una vasija reflejando su rostro. No era un espejo, quizá la reina creía que se veía de esa manera tan deplorable porque no tenían objetos de buena calidad. Sacó de su propio bolso un espejo de ella y se lo dio a la reina con una sonrisa. — Tenga, este es mejor. — La mujer de cabellos castaños se miró y se sorprendió de que su rostro se viera de mejor manera, incluso, le llegó a asustar. Kagome se rio y sacó de su maquillaje. — Mire hacia aquí. — Le puso un poco de rubor. — La envidio, Tsukiyomi-sama… Aun estando en recuperación, su piel está en muy buen estado. Incluso sin maquillaje, es hermosa. — Buscó entre sus cosas. — ¿Debería utilizar maquillaje natural? ¿O algo más fuerte? Bueno, todo lo que le ponga se le verá bien… Que sea algo elegante.

Sacó su pintalabios color rosa suave y le puso en los labios a la reina.

— Ahora, aplique fuerza en los labios. Así. — Apretó los labios. — Vamos, ahora usted. — Tsukiyomi, con algo de vergüenza, le imitó. — Muy bien.

La reina volvió a mirarse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Kagome era una mujer maravillosa.

Al llegar finalmente al palacio, Kagome vio que ese palacio tenía mucha similitud con el templo, solo que este era MIL VECES más grande. Quizá por dentro, habría un gran laberinto. Miró a Inuyasha que caminaba a unos metros más adelante que ella, parecía arrastrar los pies. Luego miró a la reina que estaba su lado y miraba el lugar sorprendida. Bueno, en la entrada no habían muchos guardias. Se suponía que… Deberían haber más, ¿no?

Hoshiyomi miró de reojo al hanyou, que estaba a su lado. El guerrero no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. De seguro estaba resentido con él, por haber hecho romper su promesa con la mujer del Cielo. Entraron al lugar, de forma derecha, sin desviar el camino hasta dar un un gran salón donde al final de este, estaba el trono. El rey caminó al trono a pasos lentos, mientras que todos los demás, los guerreros, Sesshomaru, la Reina, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaban atrás, mirándolo expectante. Caminó hasta subir los dos peldaños para alcanzar el trono, pero solo lo observó. Se giró para mirar a su esposa, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos sin saber qué decir.

La doctora vio que Inuyasha se marchaba del lugar con una dolorosa expresión, no sabía si era por su herida, o porque siempre se mostraba de esa manera… Aparecieron tres sirvientas vestidas elegantemente de una especie de kimono. Una de ellas, que era la del centro, tenía el cabello y ojos castaños. Las tres damas se arrodillaron en frente de Hoshiyomi.

— Me presento, su majestad. — Alzó la vista para verlo. — Sea bienvenido a su palacio. ¿Me recuerda?

—… Sango, ¿eres tú?

La mujer sonrió.

— Mi padre le servía a usted. — Le recordó. El rey asintió con una sonrisa.

— Seguiste los pasos de tu padre, ojalá que no tengas su mismo destino. — Sango asintió. — Ponte de pie con tus sirvientas. Puedes retirarte, es un honor que estés aquí.

— El honor es mío. Por favor, vaya a descansar.

El rey asintió y fue escoltado por uno de los hombres de la corte. En eso, apareció Inuyasha, Sango y las otras dos mujeres se acercaron al resto.

— Reina, su majestad. Nosotras le serviremos a usted. — Se inclinó. — Escuchamos que había sido asesinada, pero parece como si el Cielo hubiese escuchado nuestras peticiones de que estuviese con vida.

En respuesta, todos miraron a Kagome, quien apretó los labios y prefirió no decir nada.

— Por favor. — Miró a sus dos compañeras, quienes se colocaron al lado de la reina.

Tsukiyomi asintió y le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Kagome. Sango miró a la doctora, quien sonrió así que le correspondió su sonrisa. Fijó sus ojos en Inuyasha y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Kagome vio sorprendida la acción de la dama. Inuyasha le sonrió a Sango.

— Cambia esa cara, pareces un cadáver, Inuyasha. — Dicho esto, se retiró.

La azabache miró al hanyou que borraba enseguida su sonrisa al ver que la castaña se iba. ¿Acaso tenían algo? Y ahora que miraba el rostro del guerrero…

— Tú…— Inuyasha reaccionó y trató de apartarse de ella, pero Kagome lo agarró de los brazos. — Espera, mírame. — El general le vio a los ojos y le sorprendió olfatear su preocupación. — Tienes fiebre, estoy segura. ¡Podría causarte una infección!

Inuyasha se apartó nuevamente, empujando a la joven. Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada de reproche y trató de tomar su muñeca para revisar su pulso, pero este se la apartó con brusquedad. ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Podía olfatear su estado sin problemas, pero eso solo provocaría problemas. Salió del salón y al quedar solo entre los pasillos, se dejó apoyar en la pared soltando un jadeo. La vida se le escapaba de las manos… Sentía espasmos en su interior que hacían que su pecho doliera. Ese poder… Ese ataque sagrado…

Kagome… Esa mujer era peligrosa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Qué quiere decir con una infección? — Kagome se volteó a ver a Sesshomaru, que la acompañaba por los jardines donde preparaban las medicinas caseras.

— Puede ser una bacteria que se reproduciría hasta provocar una toxina, considérelo una especie de… "Veneno". Esto podría causar… Una infección en la sangre.

— ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermanastro puede morir?

Kagome sonrió. Por más que el youkai no lo admitiera, le tenía cariño a su hermano. Quizá por qué sería, pero no era asunto suyo el por qué se llevaban mal.

— No lo sé aun. Lo sabría si él estuviese siguiendo mis indicaciones. — Le dio la espalda, para borrar su sonrisa y mostrar una mueca de preocupación. — Ya le está causando fiebre… Ojala que no contraiga síntomas neurológicos… Podría ser peor. Si logra que otro órganos además del pulmón sea afectado… Ya no se podrá hacer nada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Que será demasiado tarde… Nada logrará salvarlo…— Comenzó a caminar seguida del doctor. — _"Dudo que siga así… Después de todo sé algo sobre su estado que los demás no saben…"_

—… ¿Nada?

— No… Bueno, podría ser la medicina… Pero no hay de la que necesitamos aquí. — Se detuvo para mirar al hombre. — ¿Tiene café?... ¿No?

—… ¿Acaso todos del Cielo son así? ¿Creen que con sin una medicina en específica, no se puede hacer nada? — Kagome lo miró a los ojos. — Nosotros no somos así. Si una medicina no funciona, utilizamos otra para que le persona viva, aunque sea un poco más. Si no sirve, utilizamos acupuntura. ¿Usted no piensa igual?

La joven bajó la vista al suelo. Sesshomaru tenía razón, no había que rendirse tan fácilmente. Apenas subió la vista, se dio cuenta que el youkai se había ido.

—… ¿Pero qué…?— Caminó, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo. — ¡AHH! ¡Eso dolió! — Su rodilla derecha estaba sangrando por encima del pantalón. — ¡Rayos! ¡Eran de diseñador! — Se lamentó. Se puso con esfuerzo de pie y caminó a una habitación. Se sentó en una de las bancas y suspiró.

Inuyasha, que pasaba por ahí, olió la sangre de la doctora y se ocultó entre los pilares al darse cuenta que la herida era superficial. Decidió solo observar qué clase de persona era "su enemiga". La escuchó murmurar su debería cortar algo. ¿Se referiría sus prendas? ¿Para qué? Se sonrojó y apartó unos segundos la vista de ella al verla subirse su "hakama raro", dejando ver un poco su pierna.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien que me ayude? — El hanyou volvió su vista para mirarla, pero no se acercó. — ¡Demonios! Si soy del Cielo… ¿Por qué no me ayudan? ¡Estoy sangrando! — Se quejó al ver su rodilla. — ¿Qué clase de educación es esta? — Bufó. — También quiero bañarme…— Se lamentó. — Y no sé dónde está el baño… ¡Además tengo hambre! — Gritó molesta. — ¡Moriré y no podré salvar a nadie como ustedes quieren!

Inuyasha reprimió reírse, pero le resultaba divertido los gestos y quejas de la joven de mirada dulce e inocente. Vio que una de las doncellas que conocía, Ayame, se acercó y le dejó unos pasteles de arroz.

— Ah… Gracias. — Sonrió. — Disculpa, ¿tienes agua que puedas darme? Es que… Podría tener una indigestión si como estos pasteles sin agua, por eso…

Se calló al ver la mirada asesina que tenía la sirvienta hacia ella.

—… Olvídalo, yo la buscaré…— Dio un respingo al ver que la chica levantaba un brazo, pero se relajó al darse cuenta que le estaba señalando la dirección de dónde estaba el agua. — Gracias. — La chica se fue molesta, dejando a Kagome perpleja. —… ¿Qué le pasa? ¡No le hice nada malo! — Dijo al meterse un pedazo del pastel de arroz en la boca, pero como consecuencia, se atragantó.

Inuyasha sonrió, puede que fuese peligrosa, pero no en esos momentos, le resultaba agradable en realidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Naraku? ¿Él mató a mis consejeros reales?

— Es posible, su majestad. — Contestó Muso. Se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse con una "familiar" imprudencia, dejando ver a Inuyasha. — ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

— Yo le pedí que viniera. — Contestó el rey.

— ¿Por qué discutiría sus asuntos con un peón como este?

— Porque solo le tengo confianza a una persona en este mundo. — Muso sonrió, creyendo que era él, pero Hoshiyomi miró al guerrero, que mantenía la cabeza gacha. — Y es al General.

Inuyasha subió la vista sorprendido.

— Aun cuando usted hizo esa promesa con la señorita, casi dio su vida para cumplir. Te considero… Como un amigo cercano. ¿Podrías considerarme de igual forma?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y le entregó un pergamino a Hoshiyomi.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—… Un contrato. Mi última misión del rey anterior era escoltarlo a usted, el próximo rey hasta el palacio. Una vez hecho esto, se me permitiría renunciar y dejar este palacio para ser un civil.

— ¿En una situación así?

Inuyasha apretó los puños.

—… Por favor, acepte y ordéneme retirarme de aquí.

—… Si realizas una misión más… Aceptaré tu petición.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Por qué no le aceptaba? — Pero el sello del rey anterior está allí…-

— El rey ahora soy yo. — Le interrumpió con una severa mirada. — Tráeme pruebas. Pruebas concretas de que ese hombre, Naraku, haya asesinado a mis súbditos. Dime el nombre de cada uno de sus hombres y sus intenciones… Así… Te dejaré ir.

Sintió como la ira recorría por sus venas, él quería ser libre, estaba harto de seguir órdenes de gente que odiaba. Detestaba a todos a su alrededor, a excepción de sus muchachos, sus guerreros, que nunca le defraudaron. Hizo un leve asentimiento y se retiró a toda velocidad. Frenó sus pasos al encontrarse con Miroku.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—… No lo sé. — Suspiró. El dolor seguía presente… Desde que se despertó.

— Inuyasha, ve con Sesshomaru… O con la doctora divina, Kagome-sama.

— Cállate, Miroku. No los necesito.

— Kagome-sama posee un gran poder espiritual, con el don de purificar. Ha dañado gran parte de tu instinto youkai. ¿Verdad?

—… Debemos irnos.

— ¿A dónde?

Inuyasha caminó siendo seguido de Miroku y Shippo que se había estado escondiendo.

— A la celebración que están haciendo Naraku y los otros por asesinar a los súbditos.

Dicho esto, apenas pusieron un pie afuera del palacio, dejaron mostrar sus instintos. Inuyasha dio un salto y comenzó a acelerar el paso, seguido de Miroku y de Shippo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Shippo estaba bajando las escaleras del salón de los guerreros, pero se cayó al chocar con una mujer, que… Era la doctora divina. Kagome.

— ¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico se sonrojó. La mujer se había recortado sus pantalones hasta dejarlos parecer shorts, dejando ver sus piernas, cosa que ninguna mujer tenía permitido hacer. Se puso rápidamente de pie.

— ¿Co-cómo? ¿Qué?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡S-Sí!

— ¿Dónde está tu General? ¿Inuyasha? — Se rio. Shippo se rascó la nuca. — Es que me perdí por una hora buscándolo. ¿Está aquí?

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí. — Le ayudó a subir sin borrar su sonrojo.

Al llegar, todos los guerreros reaccionaron igual que el kistsune. Miroku fue golpeado por Shippo para no acercársele más de la cuenta. Inuyasha, que estaba sentado en su cama, se sentó enseguida al ver la apariencia de la joven. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?!

— Inuyasha… Kagome-sama vino a…-

— Vine a revisarte. — Completó la doctora con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su bolso de utensilios en la cama. Inuyasha no quitaba la vista de sus piernas, pero finalmente la apartó para recordar el daño que le hizo, aunque lo mereciera, era patético que le hiriera y luego salvarlo. Frunció el ceño al verla sentarse a su lado. Todos seguían igual de sorprendidos. — Por favor, quítese su ropa. — Le jaló un poco el haori. — Necesito saber cómo se encuentra su herida, también su temperatura…

Iba a tocar su muñeca, pero Inuyasha se la apartó con brusquedad, logrando incluso hacerle daño. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a sus guerreros.

— ¿Quién la dejó entrar? ¿Acaso creen que este lugar es público? Llévenla a la Oficina Médica. — Caminó hacia la salida.

Kagome ya no soportó más tal indiferencia y tal… desprecio. Agarró la espada que el hanyou había olvidado y se la lanzó, chocando con su espalda.

— ¡OYE, IMBECIL BASTARDO! — Le gritó con la voz quebrada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Inuyasha se volteó por el golpe en su espalda para mirar su espalda tirada en el suelo y luego subir la vista hacia Kagome, que comenzó a llorar cuando se puso de pie y lanzarle eso.

—… ¿Qué hice mal? ¡DÍMELO AHORA! — Ordenó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. — ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!... ¡Tú comenzaste todo esto! ¡TÚ SECUESTRASTE A ALGUIEN QUE ERA FELIZ!... Hasta ahora… Estuve feliz… Porque estaba a punto de ahorrar suficiente dinero para vivir de forma independiente y no seguir molestando a mi madre… No quería ser una carga para ella, ¿sabes?... Tengo un lugar donde hay gente que me quiere… y quiero estar ahí… ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ EN ESTE HORRIBLE LUGAR! ¡Quiero ver a mamá! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡Quiero bañarme con comodidad para luego ser molestada por mi hermano! — Sollozó. —… ¡Pero no puedo porque me secuestraste!... Ni siquiera me alimentas apropiadamente, ¡y dices que me proteges, imbécil! — Se secó las lágrimas en vano, pues seguían cayendo. — Por más que traté de convencerme de que era un sueño… Cada vez que despierto, no es así… Estoy atrapada aquí y significa… Que de verdad casi mato a alguien…— Se refería a él, pues Inuyasha había fruncido el ceño. — No me dejas tocarte, como si fuera un monstruo… Y tienes todo el derecho de pensar así, pues admito que por un segundo deseé matarte porque rompiste tu promesa… Pero también debes entender que estoy asustada… Y Lo siento… Perdón, no quería… Nunca quise… Así que… Recibe el tratamiento, Inuyasha…

_Lo siento, perdón…_

Nunca nadie había usado esas palabras con él. Nadie en toda su vida. Miró a los guerreros que miraban a la joven con un poco de tristeza. Con su mirada, le dio entender a Miroku y a Shippo que se llevaran a todos de allí, incluyéndose ellos mismos. Una vez que se fueron todos, finalmente miró a Kagome con toda la furia que había contenido hasta ahora. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella, hasta agarrarla de los hombros y chocarla contra el pilar, sorprendiéndola y frenando sus lágrimas.

— Cuando usted me disparó esa flecha… No logro entender… Por qué me salvó, siendo que le dije que me dejara morir… ¿Por qué? Por salvarme, ahora sabe que…— Frenó sus palabras. Kagome sonrió con tristeza.

—… ¿Quieres morir, Inuyasha? ¿Es eso? — Inuyasha la soltó y le dio la espalda. — Después de operarte, se pudo notar enseguida que padeces de una septicemia. — Declaró. — ¿Sabes a cuántas personas tienes preocupadas? ¡¿Acaso…?!

— Una palabra más sobre mi enfermedad…—Se giró bruscamente para intimidarla, pero Kagome no parecía asustada, se veía molesta. — Tan solo una palabra más… Y callaré apropiadamente esos labios.

Kagome abrió más los ojos, esta vez intimidada. El hanyou se alejó de ella y volvió a darle la espalda.

— Ni se le ocurra deambular por el palacio con libertad, pues no la tiene. Tampoco venga a estas barracas llenas de hombres. Si necesita salir de la oficina médica, espere a que las doncellas la escolten, hasta que mi trabajo acabe. ¿Entendido?

Kagome hizo una mueca, sintiéndose tonta por haberse preocupado por él. Agarró su bolso y trató de irse, pero Inuyasha levantó el brazo, deteniendo su marcha.

— Cubra la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Aquí, las mujeres…-

Se paralizó cuando Kagome le agarró la muñeca unos segundos para examinar su pulso. Se ateró y apartó su mano enseguida de la de ella. Ambos se vieron igualmente de sorprendidos. Inuyasha, por su atrevimiento. Y Kagome… Por su salud…

—… Debe tener más de 39 grados. — Comentó con la voz suave. Inuyasha apartó la vista, molesto. Kagome buscó de su bolso un pequeño frasco y se lo extendió al hanyou. — Ten esto. Reduce el dolor, fiebre e inflamación. Puede tomarse dos pastillas a la vez, tres veces al día. — Recetó sin mirarlo. Se sentía avergonzada de haber llorado, pero aún tenía ganas de hacerlo. —… Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda… Pero aun así…

Calló al ver que el hanyou seguía sin contestar con su mirada molesta fija en el suelo. Kagome sintió nuevamente un nudo en la garganta.

—… No quiero que mueras, Inuyasha…— Susurró.

Inuyasha creyó haberlo imaginado y se giró a verla, quien miraba el suelo.

— ¿Qué?

— Te estoy diciendo… Que no quiero… Que mueras… Inuyasha…— Inhaló y exhaló lentamente al sentir nuevas lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos. — Tú… Eres un loco desquiciado… Pero… Si mueres y me dejas sola en este lugar tan desconocido donde no hay nadie en quién confiar… ¿Qué haré?...

Estaba diciendo… ¿Que confiaba en él? ¿Por qué? Ella misma había dicho que era de lo peor… Pero aun así… Confiaba en él. Se tensó al sentir la cálida mano de la joven en la suya para dejar el frasco en su mano. Pudo oler el nerviosismo y tristeza que la rodeaban. La joven se marchó rápidamente de allí acelerando el paso.

Apenas Inuyasha sintió que se había ido, se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba temblando debido al insoportable dolor. Shippo, que había usado un truco para que su amigo no detectara su presencia, lo miró con tristeza. Desde siempre había padecido esa enfermedad y nunca lo dijo. Y empeoró con el disparo de Kagome. Inuyasha estaba en peligro…

_Continuará…_


End file.
